


Wraith to the Left

by Cyanne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Parody of Jimmy Buffett's "Fins", from the flashfic shark challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wraith to the Left

He came here to Atlantis  
Just a quick step through the 'Gate  
Looking for an Ancient city  
Hoping just to stay alive

He's got a lab out on the ocean  
But they kinda woke the Wraith  
They cruise around in scary darts  
And they cull all over the place

Chorus:  
Can't you see 'em wakin' up, Rodney  
Can't you feel 'em reaching for you  
You've got Wraith to the left,  
Wraith to the right  
And you're the smartest snack around

Oh oh  
Oh oh

You've got Wraith to the left  
Wraith to the right  
And you're the only geek around

Took a jumper to a desert planet  
Fifteen hours flying "straight"  
Shooting guns in the sand  
with his Air Force man  
Tryin' to stay alive and get home

But now they're coming to get you  
Hive ships flying in fast  
Get the shields up  
Don't really wanna die  
Sending letters home  
just in case

Can't you see 'em wakin' up, Rodney  
Can't you feel 'em reaching for you  
You've got Wraith to the left,  
Wraith to the right  
And you're the only geek around

Found a ship called Aurora  
It was floating almost dead out there  
Slide in a pod and interface  
Maybe find a way to win

But now he's gotta go in after John  
'cause he got himself thrown in jail  
Don't be distracted by  
that pretty girl  
It's a creature  
who can kill with her hands

Can't you see 'em wakin' up, Rodney  
Can't you feel 'em reaching for you  
You've got Wraith to the left,  
Wraith to the right  
And you're the smartest snack around  
You've got Wraith to the left  
Wraith to the right  
And you're the only geek around


End file.
